Night in the Temple
by saranghaeannie
Summary: A night spent by the witch and the warlock at the Kururugi Temple.


Disclaimer: This is a continuation of the CG fanfic entitled Perhaps. Anyhow, Code Geass isn't mine.

 **Night in the Temple**

When Lelouch entered the room, the dim light of the lamp was the first one to greet him. What could he expect from an old Japanese temple? Besides, he wasn't Zero anymore. He was merely an unwanted guest who happened to come back from the "dead."

This was the same temple that adopted Nunnally and him when they were still younger. It was one of the Kururugi temples all over Japan.

He could see that despite the years, the heritage still stood firmly. Someone must be taking good care of it.

The next thing he saw was the futon situated at the center of the room. And a girl lying on it, with green hair draped all over the mattress. He could also make out the yellow stuffed animal she was hugging. She was dressed in a white Japanese robe, but being the uncaring person that she was, and is, smooth limbs and thighs were revealed for all the world to see.

The image of some random stranger entering their fortress for the night and seeing the witch in that kind of posture dreaded him. And so, he firmly closed the door, double-checking if it was really locked or not.

But, he wasn't really sure if the witch was really sleeping. She was so good at feigning sleep that it sometimes struck him astounded to see her actually awake when he thought she wasn't.

Without saying anything, he lay on the cushion next to her. But instead of closing his eyes, he propped his elbow and looked at her sleeping appearance.

She looked really asleep. Her chest was rising and falling in such steady manner. And the symbol of the red Code on her forehead was slightly revealing.

Lelouch brushed the few strands of her hair to take a look at the Geass sigil. It took all his will to refrain himself from tracing it with his fingers. So instead, he looked at the Geass sigil found in his right palm. They were so similar.

In a few seconds, Lelouch noticed her lips moving as though saying something. Incoherent murmurs escaped her lips.

"What?"

Curious, Lelouch scooted forward and brought his ears near her lips, with the hope of learning some deep dark secret from her past life. Just like when they were in the cave when he learned her name.

But instead of getting secrets, CC blew on his ears.

"What was that for?!" He said in a hushed tone.

"You're so nosy of other people's business."

The witch said.

So, she was actually awake. He should have known.

"What took you so long?"

She asked, amber orbs seemingly scrutinizing his face. Lelouch laid on his back and covered his eyes with his arms.

"Are you my wife or something?"

He heard CC sneered, amused.

"I'm actually glad that I'm not."

Lelouch frowned at her. He felt her move near him and the next thing he knew they were already a tangle of limbs with her arms embracing his upper body.

Lelouch huffed.

"You don't like hugging Cheese-kun, tonight? So, you're instead hugging me like the koala that you are."

"That stuffed toy's too soft. Koalas, sometimes, like to embrace weak tree branches."

"Hey!"

He felt her laughter at the crook of his neck.

For a moment, they were silent. And Lelouch just stared at the high ceiling of the room.

"CC, tell me something about yourself."

The witch opened her eyes.

"What do you want to hear?" She asked, and he could feel the lack of emotions in her voice.

"Anything. If we are to spend the rest of eternity, then it might be some good to learn about each other."

"Didn't you already creep inside my head?"

He remembered the time in Kaminejima and in the Sword of Akasha when he saw some glimpses of her memories.

"I know, but it's another thing to hear it directly from you."

A few moments of silence.

"I like Pizza."

"It has to be something I don't know."

She laughed.

"It's been a really long time, so I might forget some of the exact details. But I think I have a brother and a sister. I just don't know if I'm any older or younger than them."

Lelouch listened silently.

"I can't remember their faces. But when I was young–"

"How many century young, are we talking about?"

CC withdrew her arms from him and laid on her side so that her back was facing him.

"I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi."

"I was kidding."

He grabbed her shoulder and made her face him again.

"Go on."

She stared at him with such incredulous eyes. But then, she continued.

"I remember running on the field during spring."

Lelouch waited patiently. But when she didn't continue, he asked.

"And then?"

"Then I was sold off to a noble family as a slave."

She said so casually, as if the memory of it didn't bring her any sort of emotion at all.

"But because I was too young, and I couldn't read and count, the noble family sold me off to someone who's being paid to clean dead bodies. Then, I was sold off again. I just couldn't remember anymore where to."

With the weight of the subject, Lelouch suddenly regretted asking her that. Her past seemed so miserable, worthy of forgetting.

"I'm sorry." He said.

CC smiled.

"Don't be. My life is not all the time that agonizing. I also have very few memories to cherish."

"Like what?"

"When I met Charles, Marianne and VV. At some point in time, they became companions."

 _But they're all gone now._

"Or when I met Mao. For a short while, I lived a peaceful life in the mountains when he was still young."

 _But Mao is also gone now._

And the thought of Mao and her made him cringe. In fact, almost angry.

"And… when we met."

CC smiled.

Like really smiled.

Not the cunning Cheshire smile she usually wore. But those very few smiles she gives on rare times like this.

"The time with the Black Knights were entertaining."

 _But the Black Knights weren't anymore on their side now._

"And having you as an accomplice was the best of all." She said with a smile was painted on her lips while tears were flowing from her eyes.

In the course of four years, if there was something that changed about CC it's this –she was, in her own way, revealing emotions.

"I'm not going to leave you," Lelouch said while looking at her with such resolute expression.

For a moment, a shade of guilt crossed her eyes. And Lelouch was quick to notice it. He cleared his throat.

"It's a personal choice. And not merely because I want to fulfill the other end of our contract. And we're going to make lots of memories."

He said as if it was a plan he so intricately laid out in his mind.

She smiled.

"This got to be the part where you've got to reach, embrace and kiss me."

The former Britannian prince's face lit red of embarrassment. He was always too spineless as regards to matters like this.

CC sat up. And the white robe was doing a bad job hiding a few corners of her body. Her hair was a mess that stuck out all over the place.

But she looked beautiful to the point of almost enchanting. It was a sight he wanted to keep to himself and didn't want others to know of.

Lelouch was about to sit up as well when CC pushed him to lie still on his back. Then, she lay on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

She was making _him_ the bed.

"The cushion is too uncomfortable for me."

"And you think this is comfortable for me?"

"Uhum."

Lelouch sighed, defeated.

Great. Now, he has a girl on top of him. It was a good thing that he could still breathe.

CC was warm and he could feel the steady beating of her heart above his own. He looked sideways and he could only make out their shadows dancing on the thin walls.

After the rebellion, she was the only one left to him. His family, friends, acquaintances and even enemies were all gone.

And he was the only one left to her.

Before they were contacted by Jeremiah, the two of them were living rather quietly somewhere in the countryside. Lelouch didn't expect to come back so sooner. After all, it has only been four years of hiding. But the situation called for his presence. And he still didn't know how bad it was.

Perhaps, they will have to create once again another rebellion. And perhaps, he will have to become Zero once more. Maybe, for the last time.

Despite all his wit, Lelouch still didn't know what lies ahead.

"If all this comes to me leading one more rebellion, will you stay?"

It took her a few heartbeats to reply.

She propped her arms and looked at his violet orbs with her amber ones.

"I'm stuck next to you forever."

And that was all that he needed.

 **-end**

A/N: So, how was that? I know it's kind of boring. Lol. But I can't get enough of those witch x warlock snuggling. I'm pretty sure I've read all the CC and Lelouch snuggling stories here in . And I decided that, oh well, let's add one more snuggle story to read.

The news about Code Geass having a third season this year is getting me all hyped up so I might write/publish lots of CG fanfics until the release of Season 3 XD. Although I'm rather satisfied with the first two seasons, it's a dream come true to see another one. I'm quite confident that its writers and director are going to pull this one off. The CG universe has lots of potentials. Plus, we will never get enough of Lelouch.

Also, for those who are asking, I only write one-shots and I'm not thinking of writing multi-chaps stories at the moment. But who knows? Probably in the near future. Or when I find the time and inspiration. Lol.

Anyhow, how did you find this story? I wrote this out of boredom so you must have found this quite uneventful as well. Do not hesitate to leave a review!

Saranghae,

Annie


End file.
